heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tummy Trouble
Tummy Trouble is a 1989 short, starring Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, that was shown before the feature Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. This is the first of three animated Roger Rabbit shorts, produced after the 1988 Touchstone Pictures film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It was made by Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. Plot Baby Herman swallows a rattle and is rushed to the hospital for surgery. Roger is shocked and sad about this. The rattle comes falling down into Roger's mouth after the baby burps it out after his milk break, and Roger swallows it. When the surgeon comes in to get Baby Herman ready for surgery, he thinks Roger is the patient that swallowed the rattle and much zany madness breaks loose. Roger and Herman both go to an out-of-order elevator, and fall down, but Baby Herman uses a diaper as a parachute, and it makes it to the 2nd floor (after he swallows the rattle again), but Roger gets crushed. As the elevator gets back up, Roger opens the doors and then a bomb enters. Finally, he catched Baby Herman and declares that from now on, they are "smooth sailing", only to fall upward and back down, during which, Baby Herman burps up the rattle and Roger swallows it again and falls from one hospital floor to another. As he lands on the bottom floor, Baby Herman falls upon him, and he spits out the rattle. After Roger is shocked to see such a large bill, Baby Herman swallows the rattle again. Finally, during the ending part, which is animated-live-action, Baby Herman spits out the rattle, revealing that he didn't like the rattle-swallowing idea and never wants to do that again. Roger then goes home with his wife, Jessica, to play, not tiddlywinks, canasta or parcheesi, but rather patty-cake. Cameos The cartoon characters that make cameo appearances in this short include: *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *The Mad Doctor *The Three Little Wolves *Raggedy Andy *Droopy Dog Trivia *The title card at the start of the film states that this film was made in 1947, the year Who Framed Roger Rabbit was set in. *Mickey Mouse’s trademark shoes and shorts can be seen adorning the changing screen in Baby Herman hospital room. Nearby is a diagram of a mouse’s skull, in Mickey’s design, on the weights there is a moneybag. When the scene cuts back the clothes are gone and the diagram has been replaced with a Rabbit’s Brain, which is represented by a peanut. *The hospital doors that Roger passes as he is moved through the hospital are: Pathology, Urology, Proctology, Gynecology, Biology, Radiology, Geology, Theology, Archeology, Zoology, Egyptology, Astrology, Musicology, Physiology, Pharmacology, Phraseology and finally Burbank. *Droopy's one line ("Gruesome, isn't it?") was actually an outtake from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The voice is that of Richard Williams, animation director on that film. *This was the only Roger Rabbit/Baby Herman cartoon that ended successfully (even having an ending card after the iris out). *This is one of the two Roger Rabbit short films to be rated G by the MPAA; the other being Trail Mix-Up. Home video releases VHS * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * The Best of Roger Rabbit * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (2003) Laserdisc * The Best of Roger Rabbit DVD * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Vista Series Blu-ray * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 25th Anniversary Edition Gallery 1989-tummytrouble-2.jpg 1989-tummytrouble-3.jpg 1989-tummytrouble-4.jpg 1989-tummytrouble-5.jpg Tummytrouble6.jpg Tummytrouble5.jpg Tummytrouble4.jpg Tummytrouble3.jpg Tummytrouble2.jpg Tummytrouble1.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:1989 films Category:Disney films Category:Films